


The Big Book of Rogues

by Waddles_the_Pig



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham (TV)
Genre: ASPD, Dark, Delusions, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Think I Need to Say This But, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Violence, PTSD, Psychosis, Romance isn't really the main focus btw, Schizophrenia, The relationships are just kinda there, These Characters Suffer Bad OK, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddles_the_Pig/pseuds/Waddles_the_Pig
Summary: This is pretty much my personal versions of the Rogues gallery. Each chapter will include a character and their backstories. Anyways, enjoy I guess. Please note I'm not really qualified to make diagnoses regarding mental health so take what I say with a grain of salt.  If you see anything that I could improve on, especially regarding mental health, please tell me. I want to make this as realistic as I can while keeping the character recognizable. Enjoy :)





	1. Definitions of a Rogue

  * Gotham Police:

-Mainly defined as eccentric criminals with distinct MO’s. There are many who criticise this system as even a one time offender may end up on the list. Few consider this list to be accurate due to its flexible rules and irreversible nature. Fortunately, for those who may end up on this list, it’s primarily used as a police reference and has no effect on one’s record.

  * Batman:

-Batman describes the rogues as “mentally unstable individuals who pose a constant threat to the public. Others, regardless of their mental state are individuals known to work closely with the aforementioned criminals.”Later on, he confirmed that Rogues include those like Penguin, due to their close involvement. He later added, “despite what citizens may believe one doesn’t need to be infamous to be a Rogue”. From these quotes, many believe one’s presence on the Rouges list isn’t permanent. Batman has yet to respond to these claims and maintains that his full list must maintain a private status for “the mental and physical safety of these criminals”.

  * General Public:

-Depending on the Gothamite you ask the definitions may vary. However, majority of the public use Batman’s unofficial definition and shun the one created by police.

  * This Book:

-This book is designed to present the public with information on intriguing individuals which some may or may not define as Rogues. To better organize this book, each person has a section labelled Decent to Official Rouge Status. Under this section, we discuss whether or not we believe them to be a Rogue, as well as other potential opinions. That being said the facts presented here are both dark and alluring, definitely worth a read.


	2. The Ventriloquist(Arnold Wesker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of The Ventriloquist. TW for murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, also here's a link to my notes document; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FA4FFU4mRqEZUbyVPtKVgqBU0xpu2I1TGEGh6HsbPeA/edit?usp=sharing. Bear in mind that anything written on there isn't necessarily official and that I'm probably gonna make most of these characters unnecessarily angsty so... Hope these notes will keep you guys satisfied in the unknown amount of time that it'll take me to post again.

##  The Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker):

  * #### Physical Description:

    * A skinny, white, young adult of average height. He also has a hereditary bald spot and owlish glasses making him look much older than he is.
    * Often wears low-quality suits in public but prefers to wear wool sweaters in the comfort of his own home.
  * #### Close Friends: 

    * N/A
  * #### Other Friends:

    * [Mad Hatter](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1b03ETMW9qvDcRjpLKnqRaN7vwb4Tw4NVk2Kp-QGk-i0/edit#heading=h.1q1pblcynqfb)
  * #### Romantic Relationships:

    * Aaron Reynolds (past??)
  * #### Sexuality:

    * Homoromantic Asexual
  * #### Gender:

    * Cis-male
  * #### Early Life:

    * Arnold Wesker was born into a lower-class crime family under the rule of Don Falcone. As a child, his parents tried teaching him to be ruthless and uncaring by physically and verbally abusing him. This, of course backfired, causing Arnold to become shy and fearful. During his childhood, Arnold learned how to kill, how to manage stolen money and how to throw his voice. While the Wesker family wasn’t terribly impressive they stood out due to the fact that they employed voice throwing as a method to manipulate others. He’d also be brought to meetings between other families, including the Wesker’s tentative allies the Reynolds. He encountered Aaron (nicknamed Scarface due to a childhood injury) during one of these meetings. The Reynolds were a small crime family under Maroni’s rule. The two families shared land near each other and compromised in the hope to prevent future bloodshed.
  * #### Mental Health:

    * On his initial visit to Arkham Asylum, Arnold was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Once he voluntarily returned the diagnoses PTSD and chronic depression were promptly added to his official file. 
  * #### Decent to Criminal Career:

    * While Arnold was born into a crime family most of his early crimes weren't committed of his own volition but for his family. One may call him an unwilling accomplice. That’s not to say he didn’t willingly commit certain crimes. After having his relationship with Aaron discovered their respective families not only kicked the young Arnold out but also forced him to watch his lover’s death. This caused the Wesker to go straight until he found a doll suspiciously sporting the face of his dead sweetheart. Grief-stricken and already mentally unstable the poor man believed that Aaron was speaking to him through this ventriloquist dummy. The dummy convinced Arnold to avenge him by killing the Weskers, a request that the young man happily complied with. However, to complete this task, the two would have to gain more power, leading to the duo we now know today. It was during one of these power gaining mission that he was captured by Batman, which lead to his first Arkham trip. Now after escaping once the Ventriloquist has willingly submitted himself back to Arkham. And after some probing from the media, the man’s therapist has disclosed that Arnold Wesker did indeed kill his parents.
  * #### Official Rogue Status:

    * Arnold's crimes were undoubtedly of personal nature, meaning that he was never deemed a possible danger to the general population. Therefore, the Ventriloquist was never listed as an official rogue by Batman. However, because of his infamy and distinct mental issues, some, including the GCPD, consider him an unofficial rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I have any typos or even if you have any questions. I love talking about the Rogues and am more than happy to share and of my headcanons/canons of my personal version. Also, you might notice that this chapter's been edited. Don't worry, nothing's changed. It's just for formatting.


	3. Mad Hatter(Jervis Tetch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for one of my favourite characters, yay! TW for kidnapping & psychotic episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a little late but I do want to warn everyone that the ships really aren't the main focus here, sorry for not mentioning it sooner, it slipped my mind. As always tips are more than welcome! Especially since I'm posting this chapter rather impulsively. I have yet to have anyone look over it for me so it might be a bit rough. I'll update it later if I need to.

##  Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch):

  * #### Physical Description:

    * A short, stout man of British origin. Often seen wearing colourful suits with matching top hats. He also has an overbite and an antique watch that he uses to hypnotize others on the occasion were his cards aren’t needed.
  * #### Close Friends: 

    * Pyg, Killer Croc, Riddler, Scarecrow and Harley Quinn
  * #### Other Friends:

    * Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Anarky
  * #### Romantic Relationships:

    * Alice Penance (one-sided, ex) and Scarecrow (current)
  * #### Sexuality:

    * Biromantic bisexual
  * #### Gender:

    * Cis-male
  * #### Early Life:

    * Jervis was raised born in England and raised in a relatively normal if not traditional and overly religious household. As a child his authoritative parents put unnecessary pressure on excelling in school, even suddenly uprooting to America once they heard of their more expensive and (in their mind) better colleges. The then teen became isolated and experienced minimal social interaction. The lack of friends and supporting parents caused him to develop then undiagnosed dependent personality disorder and bipolar disorder. This social isolation also meant that his impressions of proper interactions were primarily stemmed from traditional fairy tales such as Snow White. He used books as an escape from a solitary life. Unsurprisingly his favourite book was always Alice in Wonderland as it allowed him to exist in a place where his quirks were the norm rather than an oddity. This safety mechanism only became more pronounced as he grew, ultimately becoming the focus of his psychotic episodes. The first of the Mad Hatter’s psychotic episodes occurred when he was an adult, fresh from extensive schooling and new to his job in neurology. He had finally found a stable friend in fellow scientist Alice Penance, a woman that he soon became dependent on. However, Alice later started an on and off relationship with a man only known as Billy, causing Tetch to feel rejected and abandoned by the object of his affections. It was due to this unprecedented stressor that he suffered his first episode, kidnapping the young woman in an attempt to make his delusions better fit reality.
  * #### Mental Health:

    * Diagnosed with brief reactive psychosis, bipolar disorder, & dependent personality disorder.
    * Unlike most with brief reactive psychosis, his episodes occur fairly often, at least once a month, due to the large amount of stress caused by his other conditions.
    * It must also be mentioned that if he is disturbed during an episode the Mad Hatter may become violent or even catatonic depending on the situation.
  * #### Continuation of Criminal Career:

    * Due to the personal nature of his original crime, many in Arkham were convinced that he’d soon go back to having a typical, lawful life. In fact, once Jervis was ultimately released from the facility with a certificate of sanity these assumptions seemed correct. That is until he left his halfway house. The stress of being on his own again and the power high he got from the act of mind-controlling led him to relapse. Jervis had finally felt control over his life, and he wasn’t ready to give it up just yet. Local law enforcement struggled to capture him, and due to the pettiness of his crimes (convincing store clerks to let him get his items for free, forcing a landlord to let him live in an apartment for free, etc.) he never showed up on the Bat’s radar.
  * #### Decent to Official Rogue Status:

    * This didn’t mean that he hadn’t garnered attention from his fellow rogues, however. Many were interested in his technology and its potential, most importantly the Joker & Scarecrow. The sole issue was that Jervis wasn’t too enthusiastic with the idea of constantly crossing paths with murderers, after all, most of his crimes only truly hurt businesses. This lead to Joker kidnapping the Hatter and stashing him in one of their safehouses. Unfortunately for the green-haired heathen, this triggered Jervis into an episode which then turned catatonic thanks to the Clown’s disturbance. That didn’t stop Joker from trying however and after attempting to torture a frozen Jervis for some time they decided to simply kill the Mad Hatter & look for more cards once the man was dead. Luckily for the short man, he was saved by Crane, most likely in hopes to force Jervis into a debt. We’re not sure what happened after the British man was taken to the doctor’s hideout, we do know that the next time Gotham had to deal with Scarecrow they also had to deal with the Mad Hatter. Due to Jervis Tech’s obvious insanity and more outlandish and dangerous crimes he is considered a rogue by almost all those within this city.


	4. Penguin(Oswald Cobblepot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella Gotham style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for child abuse & child endangerment

##  Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot):

####  Physical Description:

    * A short, chubby but muscular man with a distinct nose and syndactyly on both hands. He has long black hair that balds on top, although it is usually hidden under his top hat. He is commonly seen wearing tailored suits and carrying around either a cane or umbrella. His canes and umbrellas serve as support for his distinctive limp and double as concealed weapons.

####  Close Friends: 

    * Riddler and Clock King

####  Other Friends:

    * Mad Hatter

####  Romantic Relationships:

    * Clock King (ex), Riddler (current)

####  Sexuality:

    * Demi/homoromantic, demi/homosexual

####  Gender:

    * Cis-male

####  Early Life:

    * Not much is known about Oswald’s childhood besides what he’s told the media, as well as what's been leaked from Blackgate's records. For example, we know that one way or another the young Penguin ended up on the doorstep of two unidentified billionaires who resided in Gotham's outskirts. The couple, however, was abusive in all ways but sexual. Verbal berates would focus on things such as his weight and hands. Simultaneously, his captors also forced the child into performing various dangerous household chores. One such case caused his distinctive limp. He, then 7, was cleaning the roof when he fell, fracturing his leg. The owners of the house refused to help or report the accident, likely fearing legal retribution for their actions. The injury healed incorrectly, further adding to the Penguin's irregularities.

####  Mental Health:

    * Despite suffering from low levels of empathy, explosive outbursts of anger and PTSD symptoms the Penguin has been deemed sane enough to stand trial in the past. Due to this, he's only ever been sent to Blackgate in the few times he's been caught.

####  Decent to Criminal Career:

    * In an attempt to earn enough to escape his abusers the young man started undertaking odd jobs for a small facet of the mob. These relationships served as his first taste of Gotham’s underbelly. It was around this time, his late teens, that Oswald started developing violent anger-fueled outbursts. While unconfirmed it is rumoured that his abusers' fate was likely related to one of these episodes. He’s said on the matter, “I was a young, impulsive man, and they were vile, repulsive people. They got what was coming to them.” The rest is history, the Penguin rose through the ranks of the mob and became the fearsome mobster we know today.

####  Decent to Official Rogue Status:

  * Before Oswald’s rise to power, it was a well-known rule that the mob kept to their own. This caused many under Penguin’s rule were unhappy with his decision to work with the rogues. This didn’t deter the man however, who now is not only known to make business deals with rogues but allows them VIP access to the Iceberg Lounge. There is some debate as to whether or not Oswald should be considered an official rogue. However, as far as the Bat is concerned his close involvement is enough to place him within the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably forgot to mention but this will be formatted more or less like a kid's informational book, just fyi.


End file.
